Weaknesses
Every creature has a weakness: Charge ©, Bite (B), or Swipe (S). It is the same weakness regardless of which creature is attacking it. The attack types cyclically increase. This means that... * If S is the weakness, the attacks put in order from least to most damage are CBS. * If B is the weakness, the attacks put in order from least to most damage are SCB. (The S moving from one end to the other is how the pattern is cyclical.) * If C is the weakness, the attacks put in order from least to most damage are BSC. Using the above knowledge, you can discover the weakness of a creature immediately after doing a random attack type. If you do minimum damage, you must "move right" twice to get max attack. If you do moderate damage, you must "move right" once to get max attack. If you do maximum damage, you are lucky, and keep using the current attack! The following 4 attacks can occur... * If you use the attack "to the right" of their weakness, your minimum attack is used, which is 1/6 of the max attack. * If you use the attack "to the left" of their weakness, an average of the minimum and maximum attack is used, which is 7/12 of the max attack. * If you use their weakness, your max attack is used. * If you use your special, 150% attack is used. If you enjoy mindlessly winning battles, the following concise alphabetical list is very useful when printed. The best way to do this is to select, copy using "Ctrl C" ("Command C" on Mac), and paste this text into something like Notepad (or TextEdit on Mac) using "Ctrl V" ("Command V" on Mac), which is easily opened by typing notepad into the Start menu (or textedit into Spotlight on Mac). The following concise table is very useful if you want to mindlessly play the battle stages. An asterisk (*) means that meat is the reward instead of plants. Claws listed are for the bronze medal only, which is the only medal you can get after first winning the gold. The order of attacks to do is the order that you will see new dinosaurs, which is not the order displayed because the dinosaur with the 2nd highest ferocity will always play 2nd even if it is in the 3rd slot. This table can be printed on the backside of the previous one! The whole point of this page is to provide concise tables. For more detailed information, see the following links... * Max Stats (Jurassic Park) * Max Stats (Aquatic Park) * Max Stats (Glacier Park) * Balanced ferocity (Aquatic Park) * Balanced ferocity (Glacier Park) * Balanced ferocity (Jurassic Park) * Level 40 Tournament Profile Pictures (Jurassic Park) * Level 40 Tournament Profile Pictures (Aquatic Park) * Level 40 Tournament Profile Pictures (Glacier Park) * Battle Arena Category:Jurassic Park Category:Aquatic Park Category:Glacier Park Category:Jurassic Park Builder Category:Jurassic Park Builder A - Z Category:X Game Guide, Balanced Ferocity, Max Stats...